The Lion King 3: The Promise Crown
by Lonewolf425
Summary: Kovu and Kiara have kids and rule beside Simba as normal. But what happens when the crown was already promised to someone else? Will eveveryone get a long enough to settle the problem and who could be lurking around the Pride Lands from Kovu's past? Read and fine out but please leave comments good or bad. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Kovu and Kiara Pride

Chaper 1

Kovu and Kiara took land place elsewhere to start their own pride land. Some stay with Simba others left with the new couple and they rule just as well as they did. Along with their three cubs Tara, Lola, and Kola. The three was a threat to reckon with. But had a hard time getting along.

The three would travel throughout the land searching for anything that grab there attention. There's been many search parties in search of the three. The girls would usually be with their grandparents and great grandmother but Kola had to go off to outlands.

Which now was a training camp for teen loins and lioness to be prepared for adulthood.

The cubs will later on own the new pride land that Kovu rule, the original pride land that Simba rule, Hakuna Matata which was behind the original pride land, and outsider land that was in the middle of Hakuna Matata and the original pride land. The outsider land which is now training camp rule by both Kovu and Simba. The camp was for anyone that needed to learn. Which Kola took advantage of.

Out the three Kola was very powerful wise but lacked patient.

Tara was very wise and patient but lack power.

Lola was well balanced. Had enough wisdom, power, and patients.

One day they all woke up early as usual. Waking Kovu wanting to go play outside. Kovu slowly woke and let out a very loud heavy yawn to be heard throughout the cave. Nala paw at his back to stop as she continued to sleep. Kola tug on her ear for he was a mama boy. They soon walked out with their 4 month old cubs jumping around.

Tara was made up like Kovu's mother just with blue eyes and much better looking.

Lola looked more like Nala just the color of Kovu and Kiara eyes.

Kola on the other hand look like Kovu but with red eyes and jet black mane and a dark smokie black fur.

Kola rub his head on his mother's leg.

"Mother when will the babies come?"

Kiara licked her son fur before she answer.

"Soon my son soon."

The girls criss cross under Kovu as he stood on the top of the cliff. The sun start to rise and Kovu was the first to awake the pride with a mighty roar. A while later you could hear Simba's mighty roar from a distance. It was fait but noticeable. Kola try to reach his grandfather ears but making a little echo for only who was around him to hear.

"Let me guess, you want to see if he heard you this time?"

Kola grin at his father and ran off.

"I'll be back before sunset this time I promise! " Kola yell as he ran down the cliff side to go see his grandfather.

"Do not leave the lands!" Kovu roar to his son.

Kiara laughed and kiss her mate.

"He'll be fine and so will the girls." Kiara insure her mate

Kovu eyes shot open at the girls part and soon saw the girls chasing after Kola. He sigh.

"I just don't want them to be hurt but how can I watch over the lands if they keep running off everywhere? "

Kiara giggle.

"Well it's kinda in their blood to do that. But no one been hurt in years so it's ok Kovu. "

Kovu left his mate in the cave as he walked over his and Simba territory. Lately he noticed tracks of a male lion walking mighty close to his and Simba territory which both kept close eyes on that while knowing the cubs not knowing better running off with no warning.

The cubs ran off to see Simba and Nala was the first to greet them. They jumped on her giving her affection by rubbing, tugging on her fur playfully, and kissing. Simba soon join in on the fun.

After their playful fought, Simba thought it would be perfect to warn the cubs.

"Kids listen closely. Your father and I have been seeing some lion walking close to our territory. So whatever you do don't travel anywhere around the boarder of our territory. Or it will try to eat you ok?"

They all looked at Simba with curiosity in their eyes. Simba did everything he could to instill seriousness in them but knew Kola was going to try it. After the sun made its way to the center of the sky Kola shot off first to the camp to train. The girls split Tara left to play with the other cubs on her tuff while Lola venture to her grandparents open field.

Kola ran off to the training camp to show off how unchildish he really is and how prepared he was to help his pack.

Malkin was the trainer and well respected leader. He was Kovu right hand man along with Zalia the hawk who was brought by humans and lost her as they start to leave.

Zalia was found by Kiara and that she'll do great as their Secretary. Malkin and Zalia where lovers and worked well together.

"As you all know Prince Kola will be here soon but today, he won't train with us."

"Why not Malkin?" Kola ask with delight.

"Because you need to be a cub. If u spend ur cub years as an adult then u'll be a old weak lion by the time you are an adult. There is a time where u have to decide when u have to choose what is right for the pack or just for you."

Kola watch the white fur lion as he roam around him.

"I'm listening. "

Malkin sigh before continuing.

"Let me show you a high class listen Prince Kola. You have a spilt second to decide between training today and never receive another lesson in your life while you are here which I'll see to it that you don't, or go enjoy being a cub for three days and return to train again."

Kola swelled up and was high upset but knew the right decision he had to make.

"Fine. But why do you have to be so extreme! I have to protect my people, and being a cub is not what they need Malkin and you know it."

He turn around and Zalia saw her little Prince walk away in anger. So she flew from her mate to follow the young cub.

"Kola." Zalia sing.

"Zalia please leave me be."

"No can do my Prince. Why are you upset?"

"Because Malkin treats me like I'm so kid. Yeah I'm a kid but what if something happens? I have to ready myself when my father falls I'll."

"You'll be a great king Kola. But your so blind you don't see he's putting you through a few tests in one."

Kola stop to look up at the beautiful hawk flying above him.

"Like what? "

"You'll see my young Prince. "

She flew away and Kola continue his walk to his tuff. He was lost in thought of what lesson Malkin could be testing him on. What if he failed? Would he let him train again?

Kola was rolling on and shock himself into focus of what was going on.

He was dizzy and all he could see was a mighty bright red mane and beautiful golden fur.

"Very funny grandpa. But I'm going home I promise."

The lion laugh and tap the Prince again.

Now Kola realize this isn't his grandpa.

"Who are you!" Kola swell up again.

"Who am I? Boy I am your leader. Now lead me to my rightful place."

"Your no king nor Prince! This belongs to my grandpa and father and soon promised to me! Now get off our land!"

The mighty lion looked the lion over.

"If that is true then how come you fur is darker then the water at night?"

"Because of my father! "

"Your father must be an outsider."

"He was but they all get along and I and my sister is the first born of the new error! Now I warn you once more, get ofc our lands!" Kola roar his order but barely could be heard.

"Not bad for a mistake. I see time have changed and my father have became stupid. I'll give you a chance to run and hide but if u dare to challenge me I'll kill you where you stand. Now out of my way."

The Lion walk past him and Kola was afraid. He was ten times his size and maybe could crush him in one swing. But he gather all the courage he had and jump in the lion's mane. Kola really couldn't be seen but he bit down on the loins left ear and lock on as he try to shake him off. He claw the cub off him cut Kola pretty deep on his back leaving 4 stripes on his back.

Kola fell hard on his back and looked up to see the mighty lion stand over him.

The lion left his huge right paw to cut Kola into two's but Kiara save her son by ramming into the huge lion.

They roll and Kiara pin him roaring in his face surprising him.

"Who are you and you better have a great reason why your here."

The mighty lion wrestle Kiara for dominance but both lost the battle as they soon separated.

"I will not be disrespected any longer! I am your king!"

Kiara laught at him and set herself ready for a fight.

"This is the Pride Lands of Simba, my father, and Kovu, my husband. You don't belong here."

So your the one that gave birth to that disgrace of what you call a cub. But I got news for you then.

I've returned and here to gain what was promised to me and that is the crown of the Pride Lands."

"There's no way you could rule."

"Is it not now? For I am the son of Simba and Nala, Know "ops."

Kiara face was in shock having a hard time believing he could be here long dead brother. Could he survived?

"No, Kopa was killed years ago. Actually before I was born. I'm guessing your the one we been smelling around our boarders."

"No I haven't I just arrived here today. But maybe you should talk to mom and dad about what really happen, little sisters."

Kiara growled loudly and Zalia came calling Kiara warning her that her mate was almost there.

"I'll return and when I do I'll take my rightful place as king. So warn the others little sister. "

He ran off laughing and Kiara rush to her son.

Blood flow from his gash as he rest on his side. The young Prince allowed her to cup him in her mouth to carry him home.

Kovu met her not very far the big fight. He show affection to his mate and confidence to his son.

They travel back to the cave and had Kola treated. Zalia and Malkin heard to fine the girls soon after the fight.

Simba called a meeting to warn everyone of the new threat and need to take action.

Kiara pace back and forward worried about her son. Simba came to comfort his daughter while Kovu spoke to the pack.

"Kiara, it's ok. He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Kiara rub her head under his chin.

"Father, is it true that Kopa was killed by the outsiders years ago?"

Simba pull back to look at his daughter.

"What do u mean? Of course I'm sure. Why would you ask that? "

"Because the lion I fought was Kopa and he's coming back!"


	2. Chapter 2

TLK: Chapter 2

Simba wonder if that could be true but fought the memories. He thought of how his hatred of outsiders once was and realize he couldn't go back unless he think of the memories and image that burn in his skull.

"Well father! Is it true or what? What really happen?"

Kiara grow more and more impatient with her father.

"Fine. Kopa went to go play I stay close behind him to make sure he was ok. I got a report that I had to take and I had Mekili to watch him.

After the sun set there was no Kopa or Mekili so we search all night for them. That morning I saw, some of the outsiders close by. So I chases them into their territory and there I saw Mekili almost all the way eaten by gators and my son on the other side of the swamp claw and eating on by lions. I couldn't save him I lost him but he was dead. I don't see how he could survive. "

Kiara looked at her father closely as he spoke. She heard her cub cry for her and she rush to him.

"Kola you brave Prince. Are you feeling better? "

Kiara wanted to cry but couldn't. Kola sleeply open his eyes. Only able to see his blood red eyes weakly shine.

"No mother it hurts bad. Can u make it stop?"

Kiara lick her dying cub head away not sure what else she could do. Simba left her to grieve over her son and look for the girls. Tara and Lola was asleep under Kovu and Kovu knew that his son was dying but wouldn't let the girls experience such grief.

As morning peak Simba woke the land first but no reply. So Nala went to see the cubs. The girls came running out first to welcome their grandmother.

"Grandma Kola won't wake up and daddy won't let us near him. Is he ok?" Lola ask.

Nala had comfort the lioness.

Kovu walk by with Kola in his mouth and place him in a small crowd bed made of dirt. Kola weakly turn but not much. Nala then saw a little whiteness that so happen to be his spine.

For months they watch the boarder of their territory and Kopa still haven't return. But the scent of lions haven't stop.

One night, 8 months since Kopa came about, Lola torment her brother to death the new cubs wasn't very able yet. They only cry for their mother. All boys.

Two looked just like Simba one looked like Scar while the other was high yellow and was promised a black mane. One of the two that looked like Simba will have a brown mane. The one that look like Scar had eyes like Nala.

Kola was able to survive but could never rule as king. His back was to bad off to stand a fight, it could kill him. So one of the new litter will have to rule. Needless to say Kola grew cold in his heart. Not wanting to be bother with by no one. Just a bitter cold Kola. He grew great hatred in his heart to the new cubs and Kopa. He saw no one doing a better job then himself. So little Kola ran away and was never found.

Zalia flew for months to fine her cub and never did. She assumed that she found his half eaten body under a dead dry tree truck roots.

So Kovu had Zalia, Steel and Sarah the cheetahs, and Dayton the leopard to guard the new cubs as they grow.

As the cubs grew to pre teen Tara and Lola was set to rule and hunt. They where great together and strong.

One day after a very successful kill the two girls rest under a tree.

"Tara do you think father will let us rule? I mean Kola was so head strong about ruling after dad and we just expected it pretty much. So will one of the boys rule? " Lola roll over under her sister chin and lick all the blood from her face.

Tara let her for awhile before answering.

"Let's just leave it be. Dad will pick who he wants to rule after him. But just for fun who you think will rule?"

"Uhhhhh, I'm not sure. You got Gavin and Devon look like grandpa who both are wise but Gavin play around too much and very weak. While Devon was very competitive. So I wouldn't see those two ruling and I think they know that so that's why they don't care."

Tara thought of her other two brothers Maliken who look like Scar and Jallay. The two fought for dominance from all brothers. The twins will leave and go elsewhere to do as they please while Maliken and Jallay fought each other. They loved each other but really hated each other. Very few times you'll see them sit together under a tree or something but they will either fight and scaring each other or they went where they can demand dominance.

"Well the other two fight and look for dominance in everything but Jallay may be the weaker one of the two, although he's wise and actually think things out and willing to wait things out." Tara finally answer.

Lola agree with her sister and rest on her four arms as one of the young male ran by them. Lola was very interested in guys and she was quite the beauty. If any gave into her without work she lose interest quick. So she ran after the guy and try to see if he was a catch or a waste.

Tara watch her sister act foolish and earn a lick on ur ear and a very warm hug from her brother Devon.

"Tara, father wants us to come home now it's an alarm. I believe a lion cross our territory. "

Tara roar for her sister and she came running. On the way there they ran into Gavin. Jallay and Maliken was already there.

"Father what is it?" Devon asked as they rest in front of Kovu.

"We have an intruder in our lands and we need to go after him I want you all there to back me up if I shall fail. Simba will not fight since this lion and I are around the same age but he'll be there too. Now let's go, your mother have already left."

Kovu took off with all his kids behind him.

As they arrived Kiara had been in a fight with him, both cover in dirt. Kopa didn't want to hurt his sister or burn all his energy with her he wanted to fight and kill Kovu only. They locked eyes and the fight start to boil.

"Why are you here?" Kovu spoke with power but with such fiery.

"I'm Kopa the son of Simba and Nala. I came to claim my rightful place as king. Which you should never have gain. But that soon will change, SO FIGHT ME!"

Kovu kept his composer till he thought of his son Kola. He wanted vengeance. Kopa charge after Kovu and Kovu met him in the middle.

Each struggle to gain control Kopa knew that he had to do something so he gave up. Kovu watch Kopa and could kill him there but choose to be better and leave him. Kopa saw his chance to kill him and ready himself to pounce on Kovu. Seeing this Lola jump to stop him and Kopa crush her wind pipe and Kopa was hurt that he kill her. Kiara ran after Kopa and Kopa took off. Kopa ran far from the pride territory but the pride family ran close behind. Kovu try to stop them but they was blind with rage and Kopa jump off a cliff to the other side. He ran a little way before looking back to see if they will make it. Tara knew that jump was pure luck and slow down. Kiara did too but the boys just had to go. Kovu yell for them to stop only Maliken and Devon had to keep going.

Maliken didn't make it and fell into the rocky water while Devon hung on the cliff.

Devon call for help as he quickly lost grip.

Kovu ready himself for the jump till he saw Kopa run back.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Kovu roar.

Kopa looked at him and laughed. He lean over the cliff and grip the back of Devon's neck and pull him up.

"I'm sorry for the lives of the falling legacy. I only wanted u Kovu, but I rather make my own and pride but your son will come with me and start this new pride. This is the last you'll see of us."

He forced Devon to go with him while the pride family cry it's grief.


	3. Chapter 3

TLK: The Promised crown

Chapter 3

The pride family was never the same after the last fight with Kopa. Kovu had Zalia to fly out to fine Maliken but she found nothing till two days later he was washed up on land broken up and dead. She cried over him and pray over his lifeless body before reporting back home.

Tara, Jallay, and Gavin never forgave themselves for what happened to their siblings. Gavin end up dying from a broken heart. Guilt swallow him whole and just couldn't return from it.

Tara and Jallay was now very grown and was now ready for a mate. Simba and Kovu had thought of the best mate for Jallay but he refuse to mate yet.

He usually go off to talk to Sara in his free time. Sara sighed and brushed her head against Jallay mane.

"Jallay it's not your fault. You can't hold what happened from your past any longer. The best way to undo what you did is by becoming the best king there is!"

Jallay knew Sara was right and stood up to gain confident inside him.

"Your right Sara! I shouldn't let my siblings die for nothing! I'll revenge them if danger ever cross our path again. Let's go find Simba and tell him I'm ready."

They rushed together to fine Simba but ran into his mother instead she was very happy and rushed them to the older kings.

Malkin was there already talking to the older kings he seemed to been in a fight. His pure white fur was cover in dirt and blood on his mane. Kiara asked what was going on. Kovu stood up and looked at Jallay.

"The lion we had been sniffing around our boarder is now striking."

"Closer then you think."

A random voice spoke out it was manly and strong yet young. It slowly jumped up at the top with the rest of the lions. All the lions was on guard.

The new lion was smoky black with a huge jet black mane along with blood red eyes.

He wore confidence as if it was a mask. Malkin was on edge. It was the same lion he had fought earlier.

"I believe your time is up. I want the crown of both, kings, and don't upset me with a no."

Kovu stood strong before him.

"Then you know the rules. You must fight. I, will be your opponent."

Kiara spoke against it but was ignored.

"Then lets fight old kitty."

He chuckle as he jumped from the small cliff trotting close to the boarder of their territory.

"Whoever loses will have to leave if not killed."

The young lion smirked at Kovu refusing to make any eye contact with the girls.

He jumped down and run over too him which the new lion ran back too Kova. Once the two meet up it was deadly.

The new comer was bigger than Kovu but he didn't let that stop him.

Kovu best him at one point where Kovu pounced in his back making him collapse under him.

His scars was visible too see on his back. It was gray like color in 4 claw marks. Kovu let him go and watched him. The new comer was shocked but try to shake it off but it was hard too when Kovu wasn't fighting him anymore. More like playing. The new comer realize what was going on and he ram into Kovu knocking him off his feet. Yet Kovu was in no rush too get up.

"I'll come back old man and I won't let your weird playfulness distract me!!"

He ran off leaving the pride family confused.

"He knows he can come back and rule without a fight. But I believe I kbow what drives him too fight."

Simba shock his head.

"Kovu that doesn't explain anything! Do you know him?"

Kovu trotted over and love on his mate and looked at Simba.

"That's our boy. Kola."


End file.
